


Ukulele

by fabGabe



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabGabe/pseuds/fabGabe
Summary: Eric really likes it when Cam plays.Eric also really just likes Cam.





	Ukulele

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about two months and it's all over the place. Still had fun writing it, so oh well. Tried to go through it for mistakes but there will most definitely still be some.
> 
> Let me know what you think.<3

Eric is laying on the mattress in the back of the rv when Cam joins him, ukulele in hand. They’re all tired from the trip, everyone either sleeping or just chilling as they drive in the late evening.

”Mind if I join you?” Cam asks him, not waiting for an answer as he lies next to him. Eric just smiles at him, moving slightly closer so their sides are touching. It's comfortable.

They stay like that for a while. Eric feels his eyes start to get heavy and he closes them in hopes of catching some sleep. He doesn’t get to drift off properly when they hit what must be a speedbump, and the rv jumps up, throwing both Eric and Cam off balance since they aren't wearing seatbelts.

”The fuck was that?!” Mason yells, shaken awake as well.

Ryan at the passenger seat turns to look over everyone in the back, ”Just a speedbump. Everybody okay?”

Everyone agrees, going back to what they were doing. Eric tries to close his eyes again, but he doesn’t feel at all tired anymore, a little shaken from the sudden commotion. He sighs and leans up on one elbow, eyes roaming the car for something to do. His eyes land on the ukulele next to Cam and he taps the other’s shoulder to get his attention.

Cam puts his phone down and gives Eric a guestioning look. ”Play something?” the older smiles, gesturing to the ukulele.

Cam sighs and rolls his eyes like he’s annoyed, but there’s a smile playing on his lips, not actually bothered by the request. ”What do you want to hear?” he asks as he takes the instrument and tunes it to his best ability.

”Just make something up. I don't care,” Eric shrugs. He loves it when Cam plays. It's one of his favourite things and he has seriously thought of asking Cam to record something so he could use it to sleep better. It might be a bit weird though, so he hasn't asked.

Cam hums a little in thought and starts thrumming random chords, singing whatever comes to his mind over it. And, as always, soon enough they are both singing (if you can call their tired yelling 'singing'), going back and forth. It's so stupid, but Eric figures he could spend hours just yelling ”we good” with Cam if it meant getting to lean on the younger's shoulder like this.

Eric is absolutely gone for the man. He doesn’t know when or why it started, but by the time he realized he had feelings, it was too late to do much about it. It's not the best thing in the world, falling for one of your best friends, but Eric figures he'll survive.

Eventually they stop singing and the only sound left is Cam guietly strumming the ukulele. Eric yawns, the events of the last few days catching up to him and he relaxes even more on Cam's shoulder.

”I really love it when you play, you know?” he mumbles, already nearly asleep. Cam laughs a little, continuing to play.

”Do you now? Anything else you love about me?” he asks, laughter evident in his voice. He puts the ukulele down next to him and instead lays one hand on his own stomach, the other going to play with Eric's hair, making the older man relax completely.

Eric sighs happily and whispers, ”Love everything about you.” and with that he is asleep, not consious enough to think about what he's saying.

-

When Eric wakes up he's still in the rv, laying on the same spot over Cam, who's still playing with his hair. Eric blinks a few times to feel more awake and notices it's light outside, meaning they must be back in Melbourne. ”What time is it?” he asks, getting Cam's attention. The other smiles down at him, swiping some stray hairs from his face.

”It's probably around 11 AM, haven’t checked. Did you sleep well?”

Eric raises an eyebrow, he has been out for over ten hours then. ”Why didn’t you wake me up? Did you even get any sleep with me crushing you?,” he asks but Cam just smiles wider.

”I slept fine, don't worry about it. It was worth it considering I get to see you like this.” he smiles, and Eric isn't sure if he's taking the piss or not, so he squints his eyes up at the younger. Neither of them has made any effort to move from the bed.

”What do you mean?” Eric asks, his heart beating just a tiny bit faster at the way Cam smiles at him.

”You're very cute when you're tired.” Cam kind of shrugs, his cheeks going just slightly pink. Eric frowns and opens his mouth, but he can't really come up with anything.

They're quiet for a while, just staring at each other. It's not awkward, exactly, but Eric can tell Cam is nervous by the way he swallows thickly.

”I don't know what to say to that.” the older eventually admits, when the quiet feels like too much.

Cam relaxes visibly, smile widening again, ”You don't have to say anything. Just thought I should let you know.”

Eric laughs, the tension gone just like that. ”Thanks, I guess.”

They talk for a while more, neither willing to get up and out of the car. Eric kind of feels like they're in their own little world and he feels extremely comfortable. There’s a voice in the back of his mind telling him now is the perfect moment to tell Cam how he feels, while they're alonr like this.

He clears his throat, about to brake the silence that has taken over when the door of the rv is opened suddenly and Matt peeks inside. Eric jumps up to sit on the bed, frightened by the sudden interruption. Cam sits up too, looking a lot less like a deer in headlights compared to the other man.

Matt raises an eyebrow at them and laughs a little. ”You okay there Eric?”, he asks.

Eric only rolls his eyes, not bothering to answer. It's not ideal that you're friends with a bunch of little shitheads. ”What do you want Matt?”

”Ryan told me to come get you, there’s breakfast.”

”We’ll be right there.” Cam yawns and streches his arms over his head. Matt nods and leaves, not closing the door behind himself. Eric rolls his eyes again but doesn’t bother to yell after him.

”Were you gonna say something? Before Matt interrupted?” Cam gets Eric's attention again.

All the courage Eric had flew out the door with Matt though, so he just shakes his head a little, getting up from the bed.

”You sure?” Cam tries again, clearly not believing the older man.  
Eric smiles and offers Cam a hand to pull him up. ”Yeah, it's nothing. Come on, I'm hungry.”

Cam doesn’t look too happy but follows Eric nevertheless. Neither of them make any effort to let go of the other’s hand until they get inside the house, though. And even then, Eric feels like Cam isn't happy to let go.

It all makes Eric's stomach do a flip, he's not sure what to feel. Holding hands and sleeping together? That can't be completely platonic, right? But because Eric is a pessimist and has trouble trusting his feelings, he can’t help but think it's too easy. Like there has to be something waiting behind the corner. 

Maybe Cam isn’t into men at all? Or maybe he’s noticed how smitten Eric is and is trying not to hurt his feelings by being nice.

Whatever it is, it's slowly but surely driving Eric insane. He makes a mental note to try and talk to Cam as soon as possible.

-

It's a lot harder to come clean to Cam than Eric initially thought. He’s been more or less avoiding the other man for about a week now. Well, he’s definitely been avoiding him; he even skipped podcast recording, claiming he had a flu. He never misses the podcast unless he absolutely has to.

He’s also been actually busy preparing his 3 million subscribers special and recording all the other stuff needed to keep up his upload schedule. So it's not like he just avoids everyone for no reason. That thought makes him feel a little better about what he's doing.

It's been six days since the whole holding hands and almost telling Cam he likes him incident, and Eric has finally finished the filming part of his 3 million special. He's so stressed it's not funny anymore, he can't sleep, he barely has an appetite. Even weed doesn’t seem to help anymore.

This happens every time Eric is stressed. Usually he gets himself back together by getting high off his mind with his friends. Now that’s out of question because Cam would be there and Eric is way too open while high.

So, of course, his friends start to notice something is off. Eric figures they started suspecting something after podcast day. Most guys try to talk to him, but Eric is a professional at changing subjects and avoiding people. It also helps that due to his trouble sleeping he's usually asleep whenever any of the guys would have time to talk.

He knows they're just worried and hates that he's causing it, but he doesn’t know what to say to any of them. Just like he doesn’t know what to say to Cam. There's a big possibility that Cam doesn’t feel the same. Eric doesn’t think he can face that. So he just keeps to himself and tries his best to push his feelings down.

One morning after another sleepless night, he goes into the kitchen to get something to eat, figuring everyone else would be either still asleep. He’s surprised to find all his roommates (and managers) in the kitchen, apparently waiting for him.

They all look completely serious and Eric immidiately wants to turn around and run back to his room. He knows what this means, there’s been many interventions held in their home by now. And Eric isn’t an idiot, he knows what this is about.  
He sighs and slumps down onto a chair, knowing full well that there’s no use trying to escape, ”Can we just not do this?”

Ryan rolls his eyes, he never puts up with Eric’s bullshit. ”Yeah, no. This has been going on for a week now, it's about time we get involved.”

Eric gives him an unimpressed look but bites down a comeback. He doesn’t need to make this worse than it already is.

”Did you and Cam have a fight?” Ryan asks, and Eric frowns. So they don't know what’s going on?

”What? No. We're good.”

”You’re telling us avoiding each other for a week straight is 'good'? You even skipped podcast, for fuck's sake. Cam is acting so weird too, he's been pretty much MIA since recording,” Toby bites out. He usually keeps his cool in confrontations and Eric is a little taken aback.

Before he can say anything, Jay continues, ”He seemed so disappointed when you said you weren’t coming. I don’t think he's ever been so out of it during the podcast, it was hard to look at.”

That strucks a chord with Eric. Cam hasn’t been feeling good? He didn’t even think Cam would be affected at all. ”I.. We didn’t fight, we.. I just can't see him right now. I wouldn’t avoid him for no reason.”

Toby narrows his eyes at him, determined to get to the bottom of this. ”Why are you, then? You didn’t fight yet the both of you are acting like you did. Did Cam do something?”

Eric rubs his eyes and shakes his head, already exhausted. It's too much for his sleep deprived mind to deal with.

”You're in love with him, aren’t you?” Matt interrupts, and everything freezes for a moment.

When no-one says anything, he goes on. ”I thought something was off when I caught you two in the rv. The air around you two felt kind of odd, but I didn’t figure it out until later.”

Eric just stares at him, mouth slightly agape. Out of all people, Matt figured him out? It's a little surreal.

Ryan, who is used to all the dumb shit they do, recovers first. ”You’re in love with Cam?” he asks, eyebrows raised. Eric opens his mouth to object, love is a big word.

”Scratch that, you're gay?” Mason interrupts him. He's not angry, just really surprised and confused. Eric can't blame him.

He sighs again. This isn't the way he thought he'd come out to them. Hell, he didn’t think he'd ever actually have to come out at all. He's usually into women. He swallows thickly, defeated by the overwhelming things he's feeling. ”I’m not gay, okay. I mean, I quess technically I'm bi. Maybe? I don't really want to put a label on it.”

Mason looks like he regrets what he said, but Eric gives him a smile to let him know it's fine. He drops his gaze down to his hands on his lap as he continues. ”And as for Cam, I'm not in love with him. I just really like him. A lot.” It's weird saying it out loud.

After a beat of silence he looks up from his lap, suspicious as to why nobody's saying anything. Toby and Ryan are looking at each other with an expression Eric can’t quite figure out, but it feels like they’re in on something just the two of them. The rest are just staring at him, either confused or smiling.

Mason is the first to break the silence as he runs to hug Eric, nearly knocking them both down. The younger man is laughing, and Eric feels himself melt a little. He's always had a soft spot for Mason.

”I’m so proud of you, dude!” the bald man exclaims, and Eric pushes him away playfully.

”Shut the fuck up, don't make this weird.” he laughs. No matter how much he tries to play it cool though, he can’t deny that it feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest and he can breathe a little better again.

For a while the others just give him hugs or pats on the shoulder, and it's surprisingly okay. Eric always thought that 'coming out' was something people did just for attention and clout, but now he can’t deny that he feels so much better. He feels closer to his friends, even.

”So you do like Cam, huh?” Toby asks after a while, once they all get over the initial shock. Eric just nods, not sure what to say.

Toby looks at Ryan again, sharing a knowing look. Eric hates it. He hates feeling like he's not in on something. ”You have to talk with him. I'm telling you, he hasn’t been the same since last week. I think he thinks you're mad at him or something” Toby tells him.

Eric frowns at him, trying to figure out what they're not telling him, but he knows they're right. He doesn’t want Cam to think he's done something wrong. So he promises to do something about it as soon as possible, and that's that. They all continue their day like nothing happened, except for Mason coming to hug him every now and then. Eric laughs at him every time.

-

That same evening after some editing and a short nap Eric finally gathers up the courage to text Cam, asking if he could go visit him the next morning. The answer comes almost immidiately, saying he could go over right away if he wanted. Eric almost talks himself out of it, almost makes up an excuse, but the thought of Cam blaming himself for Eric being a douche is enough to make him agree. So he texts Cam back, letting him know he'll be there around ten. It is now nine, so he has about an hour to get prepared.

He spends the first half an hour changing clothes and desperately trying to tame his hair, but after failing gloriously he just gives up. He really needs to get a haircut. Then he starts to think about what he's going to say to Cam, and that’s just as much of a disaster. He's still pacing around his room, pretty much panicking by this point, when there’s a knock on his door.

Without waiting for an answer, Toby opens the door, peeking his head inside. ”Cam told me you're going over and made me make sure you wouldn’t be a pussy and back out. And you’re going to be late, it's almost ten already. Need a ride?” he asks, acting like he's annoyed, but there’s laughter in his voice.

Eric checks the clock on his wall and sure enough, it's 21:54, he panicks even more. ”Fucking shit. Can you drive me? How do I look?” he frantically asks, dashing around his room to gather his phone, charger and whatever he thinks he might need.

This time Toby actually laughs at him, ”You look like an absolute mess, but that can't be changed now. I'm sure Cam will love your authentic look though, don’t worry. Just try to calm down a bit, yeah? Come on.”

Part of Eric wants to be angry at Toby for being right; he's a complete mess. But he just glares at the back of the other man's head as he follows him out of the house.

-

It’s fifteen past ten when Toby drops him off in front of Cam's house. The walk to the front door feels never-ending, and Eric feels more like suffocating with every step he takes. He's not ready to do this. He doesn’t even know what to say, as every scenario he makes up inside his head ends up with Cam throwing him out or thinking Eric is joking. What if Cam doesn’t want to be friends with him after this?

Eric's internal battle is cut off by the door he's now standing in front of opening, and there is Cameron. He's as handsome as ever, wearing a casual t-shirt and sweatpants, and Eric didn’t ever realize how much he had missed him. Before either of them can say anything, they’re hugging. Eric's not sure who leaned to it first, but here they are nevertheless, and Eric can feel all of the stress from earlier disappear, just like that.

They stand there in the doorway for a couple of minutes until Cam pulls back just enough to meet Eric's gaze. He's smiling like Eric's the goddman sun as he mumbles, ”Hi.”

”Hey. I missed you” Eric smiles back, cheecks flushing a little with the confession.

”Missed you too,” Cam whispers and then steps back. ”Come on, let’s go inside. I have tea ready for you.”

Eric thanks him and walks inside, Cam closing the door behind them. Eric wanders into the kitchen, where he finds two cups of tea and some cookies ready for them. It all feels pretty surreal. Eric wasn’t sure what to expect before but it sure wasn’t this.

They sit down and talk like nothing has changed between them, and Eric can't bring himself to man up and tell Cam. It's so easy to fall into a conversation about youtube and what they've been up to that Eric feels like they’re fine. Like he didn’t just go and ignore the other man for a week straight, just because he has a crush on the dude.

However, after twenty minutes or so, they run out of things to say, and that’s when Eric realizes they’re not okay. There’s a preassuring feeling over them and it's making him really uneasy. He opens his mouth a few times but can't make himself speak up.

”Did I do something wrong?” Cam asks eventually, after the awful, heavy silence has taken over completely.

Eric looks up at him, frowning. Cam is staring at the table in front of him, clearly torn over this, and Eric's heart breaks a little. ”No, fuck, Cam. No, it’s all me I swear. I'm, uh… I've been such a shitty friend. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

When Cam lifts his eyes to meet Eric's, he suddenly looks angry. Eric's never seen him angry, not really.

”So you've been just ignoring me for shit and giggles ever since we got back? You even missed podcast for fuck’s sake! You love the podcast,” Cam hisses. They’re both standing now, Cam hovering over Eric. He's not sure who stood up first, but Cam is actually kind of intimidating like this.

Eric can’t make words come out of his mouth, and as fast as Cam's anger came, it disappears. His face falls, all the fight gone, and now he looks just sad. Eric feels even worse than he did before, and just when he opens his mouth to speak, Cam interrupts him. ”If you feel uncomfortable because I like you, just say it. Just.. don’t tell me everything is okay when it's not. I was sure there was something between us, but-”

”You what?” Eric interrupts Cam, this time. His heart is beating like crazy and his body feels like it's on fire.

”Huh? I.. I like you? That’s why you’re ignoring me, yeah? I figured since it started when I made a move on you.”

”You made a move on me? That was a move. On me?”

They’re both frowning now, confused as to what is going on. Eric is trying his best to connect the dots, but Cam is faster than him. ”Wait, you didn’t think that was a move? Eric, I fucking held your hand for no reason, what did you think that was?” he gives Eric a dumbfounded look.

And as he really thinks about it, Eric realizes how stupid he is. Technically, he knew Cam was into him, but him being his paranoid self, he told himself it couldn’t be. ”I’m an idiot, aren’t I.” he just mumbles, still trying to wrap his head around it, his hands move up to cover his own face in embarrassment.

Cam chuckles quietly and there’s a beat of silence before he asks, apparently not able to hold it any longer, ”So? What do you say? Is this going to be really fucking awkward for the both of us?”

Eric finally snaps out of his thoughts and looks up to Cam with a smile on his face. ”If you’re asking me whether I like you too, I do.”

Cam doesn’t wait any longer and pulls Eric closer by his shirt and leans down to press their lips together. Eric feels like he's melting. His heart is going to jump out of his chest at this rate and he's never felt like this from a simple kiss. It's almost embarrassing.

They kiss slowly, Cam taking the lead easily, pulling Eric as close as he can, arms wrapping around the shorter man.

Eric could spend the rest of his life like this, but he still has something on his mind, so after a few minutes he pulls back. His arms wrap around Cam and he presses his forehead against his chest, hugging him close. Cam places his chin on Eric's shoulder and hugs back just as tightly, humming low in his throat.

”I’m really sorry for being such a dickhead,” Eric sighs against the fabric of Cam’s shirt and the other just hugs him tighter.

”If this is the outcome of being ignored by you for a week, I'll gladly take it.” he laughs a little, and Eric snorts a laugh.

”Besides, you’re not the only one to blame. I should've actually told you I like you instead of assuming you'll come running to me if I flirt boldly enough. No need to apologize.”

Eric just hums in agreement and pulls back to stare at the younger man again. Even with unmade hair and casual clothing, he is easily the most beautiful person Eric has ever had the pleasure of knowing. He tells Cam as much, making the other flush slightly and pull him up for another kiss.

Eric hasn’t felt this content in ages. Cam feels familiar even in ways he wasn’t before, and it makes Eric smile into the kiss.

-

The next morning Eric wakes up from Cam's bed alone. They spent the night watching Netflix, talking and making out for hours on end. Eric smiles a little to himself as the night before comes back to him and sits up, streching his arms and back.

After five or so minutes of trying to make himself move, he finally gets up and leaves the bedroom, about to go to the bathroom when he hears voices coming from the kitchen.

”I told you they would finally make it work!” obviously Toby's voice. Eric frowns and walks into the kitchen where he's greeted by all of his friends. Cam is sitting at the table looking defeated.

”What the fuck is going on?” he asks, overwhelmed by the commotion so soon after waking up.

Everyones’ heads turn to him and they grin, while Cam looks relieved. Ryan is the first one to open his mouth as he exclaims, ”Ooh, morning lover boy!”

”You didn’t come home last night so we thought we'd check on you.” Sam continues, grinning.

”And you couldn’t just call?” Cam mumbles grumpily nad gets ignored.

”You both seem to be fine though. I mean, you're better than fine. Also Ryan owes me now, I told you they'd get it together.” Toby laughs, pointing a finger at their manager.

Eric is too tired for this, and as much as he loves his friends, all he really wants right now is to eat breakfast with Cam. And maybe cuddle. Definitely cuddle. ”Okay. I appreciate the worry over our relationship status and all, but it’s time to go.”

People start to object but Eric is already pushing them towards the front door. ”Guys, out. Now.”

In less than five minutes they're out the door and Eric is finally left alone with Cam. The taller man sighs and pulls Eric into a hug. Eric tilts his head and reaches up to kiss him softly. Eric feels warmer than he has in ages, alive in a whole different way. It's been a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end that train wreck so uh. Hope you enjoyed it anyways! :)


End file.
